Addiction's Rewards
by NiennaAngel
Summary: MichaelxLee Mpreg Sequel to Love is an Addiction. Lee's pregnant and now he and Michael have to cope with pregnancy and being first time parents. DISCONTINUED
1. I'm Pregnant

Okay, someone wrote me a lovely little review saying that they liked the story, but I have a flaw at the end. So I corrected it. 

Okay, here's the real sequel to "Love is an Addiction." This takes place between "Love" and "Gone." I will be updating "Gone," but this one is going to be written first so that I don't have conflicting story lines. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Warning: Mpreg and yaoi (if you hadn't guessed)

* * *

Lee climbed onto the couch next to his lover in the apartment he shared. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on so when his eagle tapped his shoulder to get his attention he nearly jumped off the couch. Michael's strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to his chest. Lee sighed and snuggled into Michael's warm embrace as he idly ran his fingers up and down the eagle's arm. "How did your doctor's visit go?"

Lee looked up at Michael and smiled. "It went fine. He said that I was probably just anemic or something like that. He wanted to run a few tests and is going to call me later today with the results. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Michael. I'm in good health so I doubt it's anything serious. Relax."

Michael kissed his lion's lips gently. "I love you Lee. I'm allowed to worry when you lose all of your energy. I know that you're in good health, but you've never stayed in the city for a whole year before. You've always left for a week or two so that you could visit your family in China or Ray in Russia. It could have negative affects on your health." Lee leaned up and kissed Michael gently before snuggling into him once more.

"I love you too Michael, but I doubt that the city is the reason I'm not feeling well. Now just relax and let me rest on your lap for a little while. I'm too comfortable to move just yet." Michael chuckled, but did as requested and put his worries aside for a few minutes. He shifted so that they were both lying down on the couch curled around one another. Michael had long since realized that Lee was incredibly flexible and enjoyed wrapping his body around the eagle's own.

The pair woke from their nap to the sound of someone knocking on their door. Lee uncurled himself from Michael and went to answer the door. He opened it with the chain lock still in place and frowned when he was greeted by his doctor. He closed the door and undid the chain lock before opening the door all the way and allowing the doctor in. "Dr. Chen, what brings you here?"

"I got the test results back and I thought it best to discuss them with you in person. Is there somewhere we can discuss this privately."

"Of course doctor. We can sit in the bedroom if that's alright with you. My lover is home and I'd rather be the one to explain anything to him." The doctor nodded and they walked into the apartment. Michael was getting a few things together and putting them in a briefcase. "Michael, my doctor is here to discuss my test results with me. Would you mind if I told you after I found out by myself?"

"Sure love. I have to go into the office anyway. Judy will have my head if I don't show up at some point for work. I'll see you when I get home." Michael placed a kiss on Lee's lips and left for work.

Lee motioned for his doctor to take a seat in one of the chairs. "I guess we can sit our here since Michael is going back to work for the rest of the day."

His doctor sat down in the chair opposite Lee and sighed. "Lee I'm sure you know the risks you've been taking having unprotected sex with your lover. You know that male neko-jins can become pregnant."

Lee blinked as he tried to take in the information. "Are you saying that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Lee. I'll have to do an ultrasound to find out how far along you are, but you are definitely pregnant. You have been so tired lately because you're anemic and you're anemic because you're pregnant." Dr. Chen dug in his bag briefly and pulled out a bottle of pills. "These are prenatal vitamins and I want you to start taking them today. That is, if you want to keep the baby."

"Of course I want to keep the baby. I can't get rid of it! I just hope Michael can understand this. I haven't told him that I can get pregnant." Dr. Chen gave him a disapproving look and Lee looked at his feet. "I know that I should have told him, but I couldn't figure out how. I mean, it's not normal to humans. They don't generally take the news all too well. I don't know what to do."

"You'll just have to trust that if he loves you as much as he says he does he won't turn away from you. From what you've told me about Michael, he seems the type that will stay with you through this ordeal. I don't advise traveling by air during you first trimester, but you may want to consider going to China to have this baby delivered. I have a brother there who specializes in male neko-jin pregnancies. He'll be able to deliver your baby and keep you both safe. It is after all very risky."

Lee nodded slowly. "Thank you doctor. I'll start taking those vitamins right away. When should I come for that ultrasound?"

"Why don't you come in tomorrow around noon. I don't have any appointments then. Come by and we'll do it then. I suggest telling Michael tonight and bringing him to the appointment with you. It won't be as stressful if you have someone with you." Lee nodded and showed the doctor to the door.

"Thank you Dr. Chen." Lee walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in an attempt to escape thinking about how to tell Michael they were about to have a child. He was gently woken to the feel of soft lips against his own. He kissed back as he became more aware of his surroundings. Michael pulled away and waited for Lee to open his eyes.

"How did things go with your doctor? Is it just anemia like he suggested or is it something else?"

Lee blinked and looked up at his eagle. He sighed as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I am anemic, it's just the reason behind my anemia that I need to talk to you about."

"The reason? It is being in the city all the time isn't it?"

Lee shook his head. "No! That's not it. It's just that… well Michael, this is really hard to tell you, but I'm pregnant. You see male neko-jins are capable of getting pregnant, but I was so afraid that you would leave me if you know how much of a freak I am that I didn't tell you, but now that I'm pregnant with you child I have to tell you and there's probably another better way to tell you, but I can't think of one and Dr. Chen wants us to come in tomorrow for an ultrasound and I'm going to shut up now." Lee watched anxiously as Michael began to pace.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"With my son."

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"You're not shitting me. Right? You're honestly going to have our child."

"Yes, Michael. I'm really going to have your child." Lee looked down at the comforter as tears filled his eyes. He was so sure he was about to lose his lover and it was killing him.

Michael slipped his fingers beneath Lee's chin and lifted his head to get a better look at those sad, worry-filled bronze eyes. "I love you Lee. This is a bit of a shock, but I love you and this is truly wonderful news."

"Really?" Lee asked in an incredibly soft whisper as if afraid to voice the question. Several tears escaped his eyes and slip on to his cheeks. Michael gently kissed them away before pulling Lee into his lap and holding him close.

"I love you Lee. This is fantastic news. I love you" he whispered. Lee curled against Michael's chest and clung to his shirt. "I love you so much Lee." They cuddled together on the bed and Michael whispered reassurances of his love to the trembling lion.

The next day Lee and Michael walked into the doctor's office. "Where are the other patients?" Michael inquired softly.

"I think this is Dr. Chen's lunch hour. He didn't want me to delay telling you about my pregnancy so he set up this ultrasound appointment early so that I would have to tell you." Lee slipped his hand into Michael's for support. Michael squeezed his lion's hand gently as Dr. Chen walked into the reception area.

"Oh good you're here. We'll go back right away so that I don't keep you too long. Lee did you start taking those prenatal vitamins I gave you?"

"Yes doctor. I started yesterday like you told me to."

"Good. Now if you'll just lie down on the table we'll take a look at your baby. Do you wish to know the sex of your child or would you like it to be a surprise?"

"Do you want to know Michael? I don't mind either way." Lee looked to his lover for an answer.

"I'd like to know. It'll be helpful with picking out names and everything else" Michael replied as he lovingly stroked Lee's hair. Dr. Chen smiled and started the exam.

"Well, it appears to be a little too early to determine the baby's sex, although with neko-jins it can be determined by sixth month. Right now it appears you are just starting your second month."

* * *

There you go. Whoever the anonymous reviewer was that pointed out you can't tell the sex of the baby until later in the pregnancy I'd like to thank you. I don't know when exactly you can tell and I honestly am being lazy and not looking it up so I made something up based on Lee being neko-jin. I hope that this is now acceptable. Thanks.

There you go! Chapter one finished.I hope you all enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. Please review and thank you for taking your time to read this little bit of writing!


	2. Caretakers

Yay! Chapter two! I hope you all like this. I'm having more trouble writing this one than I did "Love" mainly because I want to cover something like2 years of time, but I don't want it to be incredibly long. If you didn't look at Chapter one since I posted this chapter, I suggest you check the ending. I changed it to fix a slight problem a reviewer pointed out to me. Speaking of reviewers, thank you to Alexys, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Elemental Gypsy, KougasPrincess, and whoever the anonymous reviewer who pointed out my mistake.

* * *

Lee sank down onto the tiles of the apartment's bathroom. He honestly couldn't understand why people called it morning sickness when it lasted all day. The lion had been forced to quit his job as a chef at a local Chinese restaurant when the morning sickness had kicked in forcing him to take more sick days then he had. Michael was incredibly supportive, but had to work all day. Lee was constantly tired and Dr. Chen said that even though male neko-jins are capable of having children it is harder on them, both during the pregnancy and during delivery, than for women. He wanted someone around all day, but couldn't ask anyone to come stay with him and Michael. The person he really wanted around was Ray, but Ray couldn't come because of his job.

There was a knock on the door and Lee lurched to his feet. He walked to the door and pulled it open forgetting to use the chain lock. He blinked several times before registering who was standing in front of him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let us in?"

"Miguel, Kai, what are you doing here?" He asked as his brain kicked in and he let his two friends inside.

"Ray called and explained everything to us. He said that you could use some company during the day to help you out, but he couldn't because of work. We volunteered to come help out. It's not like we have a lot to do or anything" Miguel replied with a smile.

"You look horrible. Go lie down for awhile. Is there anything you need?" Kai asked.

"No, I don't need anything. I just need this pregnancy to be over with. It's completely draining me." Miguel and Kai offered him small, sympathetic smiles. Miguel helped him back into the bedroom while Kai went into the kitchen. "Where are you going to be staying? We don't have room for you here" Lee said as he realized the predicament.

Miguel laughed as he helped Lee into bed. "Don't worry about us. Kai's rich, remember? We're staying in a hotel, but we'll spend our days here looking after you until you go to China to have the baby. Then we'll go with you. We're your friends Lee. We want to help and I think Ray would kill Kai if we didn't." Miguel looked thoughtful over that last statement as Lee smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. It's hard not having Michael around as much as I want him to be." Miguel smiled and nodded his understanding as he pulled the covers over the stressed lion. Lee's eyes slid shut and Miguel left quietly shutting the door behind him.

Miguel walked up behind his phoenix and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "I'm glad Ray called us. Lee really needs someone around him. He needs Michael, but I think as long as he has someone he'll be alright."

Kai placed his hand on top of Miguel's. "You want a baby don't you Miguel."

Miguel nodded as he pressed his cheek against Kai's hair. "Not yet though. Maybe in a few years we'll look into adopting. I want kids with you Kai. I love you too much not to." Kai turned in his lover's embrace and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Michael walked into his apartment surprised to see Kai and Miguel cuddling on the couch watching TV. He frowned as he walked over and stepped in front of them. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Ray called" Kai replied as he sat up a little to pull away from Miguel. Despite the fact that they had been dating for several years he still felt uncomfortable showing a lot of affection in front of others.

"Ray called and said what?" Michael pressed.

"He said that Lee could use someone around during the day to help him through his morning sickness and what not. Since Kai and I don't have anything pressing to do in Russia we agreed to come out and look after him while you're not home. We're staying in a hotel a few minutes from here so you won't have to worry about us staying here, but you won't have to worry about Lee being alone either" Miguel explained.

Michael sighed and smiled. "Thank you both. Lee's been feeling horrible lately and I know he wishes that Ray could be here to help out since I can't be home all the time. Would you like to stay for dinner? I was just planning on ordering take-out if Lee wasn't up for cooking."

"We'd love to stay" Miguel replied before Kai could say otherwise.

"Is Lee in our bedroom?" Both guests nodded. Michael walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Lee was curled into a ball on the bed sleeping soundly as a soft purr emanated from him. Michael lay down behind his lion before pulling him into his arms and resting a hand on Lee's slightly swelling belly. The eagle's hand gently massaged his lover's stomach as he waited for him to wake. Lee turned over sleepily blinking at Michael. "Hey love. How are you feeling?"

Lee placed a gentle kiss on Michael's lips before smiling up at him. "I'm fine. It was nice having Miguel and Kai here. They were waiting on me hand and foot practically. I barely had to leave the bed after they go here. Are you okay with them being here with me during the day? I like having them around. I'm not used to being alone like I have been the past couple of weeks." Lee looked into Michael's baby blue orbs silently hoping that his lover wouldn't have a problem with their friends being around all day.

"Of course I don't mind. They're willing to do what I wish I could do. I hate the fact that you're home alone all day without anyone to help you. Having Kai and Miguel here will be good" Michael reassured. He kissed Lee's nose gently causing the lion to purr deeply. "I love you Lee. All I want out of life is for you to be happy."

Lee smiled up at him. "I love you too Michael. I am happy you know. I couldn't be happier because I have you and am going to have your baby in a few months. That makes me the happiest person on the planet." Michael rubbed Lee's stomach gently as he silently marveled at the idea of their child growing inside his lover. Lee sighed and snuggled into Michael's chest.

"I invited Kai and Miguel to stay for dinner and they accepted. Do you want me to just order something?" Lee nodded, but stayed silent and he enjoyed being close to his lover. "Do you want anything?"

"Maybe just some white rice and teriyaki chicken. I think I'll be able to keep that down for the night."

"Of course love. Whatever you want. I'm going to go find out what your caretakers want and then place the lover. Do you want to come out to the living room and sit with them?" Lee nodded and shifted so that he was sitting up. He allowed Michael to help him into the living room and the plush loveseat where they would often cuddle together.

Time passed by quickly with Miguel and Kai around to help Lee during the day. Before anyone knew it, Lee was six months along and Dr. Chen had set up an appointment to determine the sex of the baby growing inside the lion's stomach. Since Michael was taking the day off in order to take Lee to the doctor's appointment, Miguel and Kai decided to spend the day wandering around New York together. They hadn't done much sight seeing since they were always in the apartment tending to Lee.

"Hello you two. How are you today? Has your morning sickness come back Lee?" Dr. Chen greeted.

"We're doing great Dr. Chen and no my morning sickness hasn't returned, but I'm still tired. The smallest things are enough to exhaust me. It's annoying."

Dr. Chen chuckled as they walked back to the exam room. "It's to be expected with you being halfway through your sixth month. Now, I'm going to suggest that you two seriously consider going to China around the end of the seventh month. It is not uncommon for men to give birth prematurely. I understand that you have plenty of support for when you are there. Michael, will you be able to get off work for a month or two in order to go with Lee to China?"

"My boss has already agreed to give me up to three months off in order to take care of Lee and our baby. She's been a big part of my life since I was a teenager so she thinks of this child as her first grandchild" Michael answered.

"Good. Now Lee, just lie down on the table and we'll take a look and see if we can't find out if you're having a boy or a girl." Lee did as instructed and laid down on the exam table with Michael holding his hand. "I bet you two are very excited about this."

"We are, but we're more concerned with the baby's health" Lee said.

"Have you picked out possible names yet?" Dr. Chen inquired as he placed the sensor for the ultrasound on Lee's stomach.

"If it's a girl we're going to name her Lian, but if it's a boy we're naming him Zhi" Michael replied as Lee squeezed his name.

"Those are both very Chinese names. I'm surprised you didn't settle on something more American."

"Those were the names Lee liked and they both sound good with the last name Parker."

"Ah, so the child is to take his father's name" Dr. Chen said with a smile.

"That's right… wait did you say he?" Lee asked as he turned his head to look at the ultrasound machine.

"That's right. You are going to have a baby boy. So I suppose we can start calling him Zhi Parker" Dr. Chen replied with a kind smile a gentle laugh.

"Michael, isn't this great? We're going to have a son!" Lee was clearly ecstatic.

"It's wonderful Lee. Absolutely wonderful" Michael whispered.

* * *

Yay! End of Chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter, the trip to China! Thank you.

Lee: You're letting us off to easily

Me: What makes you say that?

Michael: We haven't suffered yet. You don't do pure fluff with us.

Me: True, true. You'll just have to wait and see what I have up mysleeve. XD


	3. Traveling

Chapter 3! The four bladers are headed to China! A big thanks to Elemental Gypsy and Curtis Zidane Ziraa for reviewing chapter two! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!

* * *

Miguel and Kai walked into Michael and Lee's apartment to help them pack to go to Hong Kong for at least two months. They couldn't help but ogle at the disaster area that the apartment had turned into. Normally Lee kept the apartment in perfect order due to his strict upbringing. Now, however, there were things thrown everywhere with no real organization present. The couple glanced at each other worried about the mental state of their two friends. Kai started towards the bedroom where Lee was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed and watching Michael dig through their dresser for clothes. Miguel looked over Kai's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you two doing? Your apartment looks like it's been through World War Three."

"Don't look at me. I have done nothing but sit on this bed all morning. Michael seems to think that we might need to take everything we own to China for our stay. He doesn't seem to understand that we only need to take the essentials" Lee replied.

"You never know what we might need. It's not like we're going to be coming home for a few months. We might need something other than the essentials" Michael defended himself.

Miguel and Kai chuckled. Miguel walked over to Michael and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you pack. I'm used to packing for months long trips." Michael smiled his appreciation.

Kai sat down behind Lee and started to massage the lion's lower back. Lee sighed in contentment. "You shouldn't be stressing out Michael, you'll just stress out Lee and we all know that stressing the soon to be mommy is not a good idea."

"I'm not going to be a mommy." Lee retorted in annoyance. "In the village children with two fathers call their parents Dad and Papa. The Papa is the one who gives birth to the child and the Dad is the one whose fault it is that the Papa had to go through the pains of pregnancy."

"Like you weren't a willing participant" Michael retorted in a playful tone.

"You know, Kai and I really don't need to know about your sex lives any more than we already do" Miguel said as he started to fold and pack clothes into one of two suitcases sitting on the floor.

Kai continued to knead his knuckles into Lee's back. It was one of the few techniques that they had figured out worked on Lee's back pain somewhere around his fourth month when the pain became really bad. Both Michael and Miguel had tried to duplicate the phoenix's technique and failed miserably. Somehow Kai was the only one capable of doing it so that it helped instead of aggravated Lee's muscles. "How's that feel?"

"So much better than it did five minutes ago" Lee purred softly. "I don't know what I would do if you two hadn't stuck around these past few months. You've been a god-send."

"We do what we can to help our friends Lee. You needed someone around and we were more than able to help. We'll be there after you give birth too. You two are going to need all the help you can get. Trust me, I have younger siblings and they kept my parents incredibly busy. At least with us around you'll have some help with stuff around the house. Besides, I'm really enjoying being in a city again" Miguel said with a laugh.

Kai rolled his eyes at his lover. "I have no idea why you love cities as much as you do. I much prefer my mansions and manors."

Michael looked up from the drawer he was looking in to stare at the Russian phoenix. "The fact that you can add an 's' onto mansion and manor is annoying. You have no idea how much I would love to not have to work for the rest of my life."

Kai shrugged as Lee spoke up. "You'd go crazy if you didn't have work to go to everyday. You have to keep moving or you're not happy. It's annoying when I want to just curl up and relax with you, but you'd rather go play baseball." It was Michael's turn to shrug as he and Miguel continued packing.

They finished the packing as they all chatted. Halfway through Lee curled up with Kai gently rubbing his back and fell into a sound sleep. Kai stayed with Lee as Miguel and Michael got everything ready for the plane trip the next day. The phoenix had arranged for his private jet to transport the quartet from New York City to Hong Kong the next afternoon. They were leaving at three in the afternoon and getting there around six in the evening. They were being met at the airport by Dr. Chen's brother who also went by Dr. Chen. Kai owned a hotel in the middle of downtown Hong Kong where they would be staying in the penthouse suite.

They were sitting around the TV watching some horror movie that was on the television that night before heading to bed. Lee was falling asleep in Michael's arms and Kai wasn't fairing much better as Miguel rubbed his shoulders. Michael and Miguel traded looks before Michael turned the television off. "You're welcome to sleep here if you would rather. There's not much room, but it might be better than trying to get Kai back to the hotel."

Miguel smiled softly. "Thanks Michael. We'll be fine here on the couch. I can't tell you how many times he's fallen asleep during a movie and we ended up just crashing on the couch rather than make the trek up to our third floor bedroom." Michael nodded and gathered Lee into his arms. "Hey, Michael, I just thought of something. Since you have three months off from work why don't you and Lee come stay with us in Russia for awhile after Zhi is born? You'll be able to stay away from the public and press for awhile which you wouldn't be able to do around here."

"I'll talk to Lee about it in the morning, but it sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Miguel. You two really have been a huge help to Lee and I."

"Anytime Michael. Anytime."

The quartet walked onto Kai's private jet as Michael and Lee raised their eyebrows. "Kai, this thing is huge" Michael stated firmly. Lee elbowed Michael in the stomach gently, but Kai shrugged it off.

"I bought it after I started dating Miguel. It was easier if we had it to get between Russia and Spain" Kai explained as he took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs. Miguel sat beside him and smiled as he motioned for their friends to sit across from them.

Lee sank into the chair and sighed. "I don't think that I'll mind this trip as much as I usually do."

Michael reached over and squeezed Lee's hand. "It'll be okay. You're sleeping so much these days that you'll probably sleep through the entire flight."

"Don't you like flying?" Miguel inquired.

"None of us do. Us meaning my team and Ray. I usually take sleep aids before a flight, but Dr. Chen recommended against it for the baby's health. This is going to be an interesting flight if I can't sleep" Lee explained.

"Ray takes sleep aids as well, but he doesn't need them when he flies on this jet. If you need to lie down once we've taken off there's a bed in the back. It's a queen so you can both lie down without being uncomfortable. Bryan and Ray always sleep in it when the four of us go to reunions and to visit friends. They claim it's more comfortable than the bed they have at home." Kai slipped his hand underneath Miguel's and linked their fingers together. The two smiled at each other lovingly.

"We'll see. A nap sounds really good right now" Lee replied. The soon to be parents did indeed curl up in the queen size bed to take a nap for the majority of the trip. With Michael gently rubbing Lee's stomach the lion was able to fall into a light sleep which would have been easily disrupted by any abnormal noise or sudden movement. Luckily, they ran into no trouble through the entire flight.

As they walked off the jet stretching their muscles to their fullest extent they spotted Dr. Chen. The two doctors were clearly identical twins as Lee had trouble deciding whether or not the Dr. Chen from New York had flown out a day earlier than them or if this was indeed a different doctor. The quartet walked over and greeted the doctor who would take over Lee's care. After introducing themselves Dr. Chen grinned. "Well, my brother has already faxed me your records and I have made myself familiar with them. I'm sure you're all exhausted so I'll wait to do a check-up. Lee, why don't you call my office tomorrow to set up an appointment for the day after? That should give you time to catch up on your rest a bit and get settled in here. Is that alright with you?"

"That sounds fine doctor. Thank you for meeting us" Lee answered. The group started walking through the large airport towards where the limo Kai had hired would be picking them up.

"Now, Lee, I don't know if my brother told you or not, but male neko-jins tend to face complications during birth. I'm sure that you're aware of the number of men who die giving birth outside of hospitals. I hope you're willing to have your baby via C-section in the hospital where I work."

"Of course Dr. Chen. I have no desire to have my child outside of a hospital. I had two fathers myself, but my Papa died while giving birth to my younger sister. My father died a few years after from the depression he fell into after my Papa's death. My grandfather was forced to raise us in their place" Lee replied.

"Good, good. Well this is where I leave you. I have to meet a colleague whose plane lands in about an hour. She will be helping me with your delivery and I would like you to get to know the both of us ahead of time so that you can feel like you trust us with your care."

"Thank you Dr. Chen. I truly appreciate you going to all this trouble for me."

"It's not a problem. Don't forget to call me tomorrow to set up an appointment."

"I won't." Dr. Chen left in one direction as the quartet left in another.

They climbed into the limo that took them to the hotel. They were all exhausted and stayed silent through the short trip. The penthouse in Kai's hotel was large and luxurious. After leaving instructions with the hotel staff to bring their dinner up in three hours the two couples retired to their separate bedrooms to take a long, undisturbed, restful nap. It would take them a few days to truly get acclimated to the time change and get into a new routine.

Michael rested his hand on Lee's stomach as they lay awake in their bed. "I could loose you couldn't I? Having our baby could mean loosing you forever."

Lee looked at his eagle with nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you Michael. I know that it's risky, but I'm not worried. My Papa didn't have any medical personnel aside from the village healing woman to help him during birth. I'll have some of the finest doctors in China in a completely modern hospital to help me. The risks are minimized because all babies born to men are born via C-section and the possibility of infection is less in a hospital versus the village. I'll be fine. Now go to sleep. I'm exhausted even with the nap on the plane."

"I love you too Lee. Forever" Michael whispered softly as he began to rub Lee's stomach to get the lion to fall asleep.

* * *

And there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! I bet you can guess how I'm planning on torturing my characters. I'm not at all obvious. As far as I can remember (since I haven't seen the first season recently) Lee and Mariah's parents were never mentioned so I felt it was okay for me to make up what their parents were like.

Lee: You're not going to kill me are you?

Me: No. Of course not. I'm not that mean.

Michael: You killed me in "When the Addiction is Gone"

Me: So? If you actually look at "Gone" you'll realize that Lee's still alive in it so how can I kill him in the second story of a trilogy that he's featured in?

Lee and Michael: ...


	4. Almost Time

Chapter four. It's almost time for the birth of little Zhi. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. I don't know what you think unless you tell me. Thank you!

* * *

Lee groaned as he walked from his bedroom to the penthouse's spacious kitchen. His back was killing him. Michael, Miguel and Kai were already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Michael stood and pulled out Lee's chair for him and helped him sit down. Miguel and Kai watched as the lion sank into the breakfast chair and stared at the food on the table. "I can not wait to get this baby out of me." The three men laughed at Lee's statement. It had become incredibly common over the past six weeks they were in China. Dr. Chen had informed them that Lee should be giving birth any day now and the lion was getting antsy. Michael kissed Lee's forehead affectionately.

"It won't be too much longer Lee. Look at it this way, at least you don't have to listen to him crying all night long yet" Miguel offered. Judging from the looks on the soon to be parents' faces he hadn't actually helped any. His own lover was rolling his eyes at him. He shrugged. "Or you could just remind yourself that you have a small miracle growing inside of you right now." Lee smiled because he knew that Miguel was trying his best to be helpful, but it was hard to think of his baby as a miracle when he knew several men who had given birth in the village.

His stomach started to cramp and he placed his hand over it. He frowned at the pain and rubbed the skin gently. "Michael, can you call Dr. Chen? My stomach hurts." Three utensils hit the table simultaneously.

"Are you having a contraction?" Michael demanded as he jumped to his feet and raced over to the phone.

Lee glared at the father of his child. "I don't know. It's not like I've ever felt one before. All I know is that it feels like I'm having muscle cramps. As far as I know it's just a muscle cramp, but there is a chance it's a contraction so please call Dr. Chen and ask him to come over immediately" the lion ground out as he hugged his swollen belly. While Michael frantically dialed the doctor's number Kai walked over to Lee's side. The phoenix helped Lee to his feet and then over to the large, overstuffed leather couch in the living room. Miguel came over with a glass of water for the lion.

"Dr. Chen said that he'll be over in a few minutes. He said to just try and make you comfortable until he arrives. Is there anything you need?" Three sets of eyes landed on the rapidly speaking eagle. Lee forced a smile at his lover.

"Come sit with me Michael. I'd rather have you sitting with me than pacing around the penthouse in worry. It's an annoying habit." Kai and Miguel took seats on the loveseat across from their friends. Michael sat down beside Lee and allowed his lover to lie against his chest. The eagle's arms slipped around his loving lion and his one hand gently rubbed the swollen stomach.

"Did he just kick?" Michael asked curiously after feeling something against his hand.

Lee tilted his head back and smiled lovingly up at him. "Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't noticed before. He kicks so much I swear he's going to be the next big soccer star." Michael lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss against Lee's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Lee."

Miguel grinned at the affectionate couple as his lover smirked. "You two are sickeningly cute. Are you aware of that?" Michael and Lee laughed off the teasing comment.

"How are you feeling Lee? Did the cramp go away?" Miguel inquired.

"Yeah. It went away. I just hope that Dr. Chen gets here soon so that I can know what's going on. I hate not knowing what's going on with my body" Lee replied.

The doorbell rang and Miguel stood to answer it. He walked over and opened the door surprised to see not Dr. Chen, but Ray and Bryan. The gargoyle blinked several times before stepping aside to let them in. "Okay, I'm confused. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Lee. Is that alright?" Ray inquired as he slipped out of his shoes.

"That's fine. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you. His doctor should be here soon as well." Miguel guided the couple into the living room where Lee was half asleep in Michael's embrace.

Kai raised an eyebrow when they walked in. "I thought you two had work that would prevent you from visiting anytime soon."

Bryan shrugged as he walked over and greeted the Russian phoenix with a handshake. Ray grinned as he jumped onto the couch that Lee and Michael were sitting on. "Lee. Wake up! How are you?"

Lee's eyes snapped open as he stared at his energetic friend. "You're here! This is such a surprise! I'm fine. My stomach started cramping a little bit ago, but it's gone now. Dr. Chen is coming over just incase."

Ray frowned and reached over to place his hand on Lee's stomach. "A contraction? It wouldn't be surprising given how far along you are. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a beautiful, bouncing baby boy by tomorrow evening" Ray stated firmly.

"We'll see what Dr. Chen says thank you ever so much" Lee retorted dryly. Ray grinned and pulled his hand back from Lee's stomach. Ray was about to say something when the doorbell rang again. "That's got to be Dr. Chen. No one else would be visiting."

Miguel got up and went to answer the door a second time. This time he came back with Dr. Chen. "Lee. How are you feeling? Michael told me that you were having a cramp. Can you describe it for me?" he asked as he knelt beside the couch and placed his hands on Lee's stomach. He pushed at several places on the lion's belly as he awaited the answers to his questions.

"I feel fine now. It was like a bad muscle cramp" Lee said after a moment's pause.

Dr. Chen looked up and smiled at him. "About how long did it last?"

Lee frowned as he thought about the answer to the question. "About two minutes or so. It wasn't very long at all. I just thought it would be best to let you know since you said that I might give birth any day now."

"It was a very good idea Lee. You definitely had a contraction. It's only a matter of hours before your baby is ready to be born. When you start having contractions around twenty minutes apart please come into the hospital. We will do the C-section as soon as you arrive. Be sure to call when you leave though. It won't be long at all now. I'd say before tomorrow evening you will be able to call yourselves fathers." Dr. Chen stood and smiled. "Please be sure to look after yourself. Do not stress your body too greatly." He turned his attention briefly to Ray. "Please look after Lee while you are here. It will do him good to have a fellow neko-jin around." He added something in Chinese that made Ray blush before he bowed slightly and left.

Lee smirked. "Well Ray, are you?"

Ray glared murderously at his best friend. "Herbal remedies. I have no intention of winding knocked up like you." That statement got a big laugh out of everyone there. "I can't believe he asked that! What did he think?"

"Probably that you are being as stupid as I was. It's not exactly uncommon for neko-jins with human lovers often end up pregnant because they feel too embarrassed to speak out about their differences. Then they either end up being killed by their lovers or committing suicide because they can't bear the rejection. He was only looking out for you" Lee explained. Ray rolled his eyes as he walked over to cuddle with Bryan.

The next morning Lee was on his way to the hospital to have the C-section performed with his lover and friends in tow.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! I know the ending was a little abrupt, but it was the only way I could think to end it without going into the drama of the birth. Oh well. Let me know what you think!


	5. Meet Your Son

Alrighty, I finally managed to write another chapter for this story. I don't know how well it turned out, but it's an update and it does manage to move the plot along. A big thanks to Elemental Gypsy for reviewing the last chapter. Please, please, please read and review.

* * *

Michael paced in the waiting room impatiently as he fretted over how Lee was doing. He hadn't heard anything since Dr. Chen and his associate had taken Lee back to the surgical prep room a good 45 minutes earlier. His friends watched him with concern in their eyes. They were anxious as well, but couldn't even begin to fathom how the soon to be father was feeling at that moment. Ray finally stood and stepped in front of the eagle. When Michael went to step around him the tiger simply grabbed his arms to stop him. Michael's eyes finally snapped up to meet Ray's and he looked entirely tortured. Ray sighed softly as he offered a hopeful smile to his best friend's lover. "It'll be okay Michael. Lee's a fighter. He'll come out of this just fine." 

"I know he's a fighter. It's just been so long and no one's told me anything. I wish I could be in there with him. I don't understand why no one's said anything to me yet. Why are they keeping me in the dark?" The others listened as Michael rambled in a quiet distressed voice.

"I don't know why they haven't said anything Michael, but I'm sure that everything's okay. Sure it's risky, but surgery's always risky. They'll probably send out a nurse once they have Zhi out and cleaned up. I doubt you have anything to worry about. Now, please, just sit down. You're not doing any good wearing a hole in the floor." Michael nodded and allowed himself to be lead over to the uncomfortable chairs that every hospital waiting room seemed to have. It was as if they wanted Michael to pace instead of sit down in the plastic chairs. Michael closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on memories of Lee's pregnancy instead of how long things were taking.

Michael wasn't sure just how much time had passed when Kai nudged him and pointed towards a nurse that was walking over. Ray hopped up and stood just behind Michael to act as a translator because the nurse didn't speak a word of English. The nurse started speaking looking at Michael, but addressing Ray as she adjusted her grip on the small bundle of blankets that held little Zhi. Ray nodded when the nurse finished, but the look on his face wasn't helping Michael's nervousness. "Ray what's going on?"

"First of all, meet your son." Michael looked at the nurse who was offering the small bundle to him. Michael took the infant and smiled softly at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Large baby blue eyes stared up at him from a bronzed face and a small fang poked out over his lip. Ray rested his hand on Michael's shoulder to get his attention again. "Sit down Michael. The rest isn't as great of news." Michael paled, but did as Ray told him and sat down cuddling his son close to his chest. "Lee started hemorrhaging. The nurse said that it's under control, but he lost a lot of blood and consciousness. She said that the doctors to expect him to be okay, but only time will tell. They're giving him a blood transfusion now. Michael?"

Michael was staring at his son with the most pained expression on his face. "I can't lose him Ray. I can't. I don't know how to survive without him. He's my life." Ray sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders. "What do I do?"

His friends stayed silent. There was nothing any of them could say. They tried to keep the eagle's attention on his small son, but every few minutes his attention would stray to the doors that the nurse had disappeared into after Ray had finished translating. Zhi was sleeping soundly when the nurse returned. Ray got to his feet and had a quick conversation with her before turning to the new father. "Michael, the nurse has to take Zhi to the nursery now. She said that Dr. Chen will be out shortly to talk to you about Lee." Michael reluctantly handed over his son while silently wishing that he could hold the boy until he knew what was going on with his lover.

Silence fell over the group of friends once again. Ray curled up in Bryan's lap as he fretted over his best friend's condition. Miguel and Kai were trying to distract Michael, but there was only so much they could do when the eagle wasn't paying attention to anything they said. Michael's eyes were glued to the clock on the wall watching each second go by. The three minutes that it took for Dr. Chen to emerge from behind the large doors seemed like hours if not days to the anxious eagle. When he was finally standing in front of the group Michael was near tears from worrying. "Is he okay?"

Dr. Chen sighed as he sat down on the table in front of Michael. He had just barely managed to hear the question and knew that he was going to have to be delicate with the young man sitting in front of him. "I'm not sure what the nurse told you or what Ray has translated for you so I will start from the beginning. The C-section went fine. There were no problems as we got your son out. However as we were getting ready to close Lee started to hemorrhage. We were able to find the spot where he was bleeding quickly and stop it, but he did lose a lot of blood. We have given him a blood transfusion to make up for the blood loss. He is unconscious, but stable right now. There is nothing further we can do for him. We all just have to wait to see how long it takes him to wake up. I'll let you know when you can see him."

Michael nodded numbly. He could hardly believe his ears. The tears that had been building through the stressful moments started to fall from his blue eyes. Miguel wrapped his arms around the eagle as Kai took a glance at Ray to see if the tiger was faring any better. Bryan was cradling a shaking tiger to his chest and Kai knew that this was almost as stressful for Ray as it was for Michael. Between that moment and when Lee finally woke up would be filled with stressful, anxious worry for all of them.

* * *

Well, there you go. It's been updated. I know it took me forever. I haven't updated since June 18. I apologize for that. I just ran full speed into a brick wall with this story. I'm attempting to work through said brick wall, but it's slow going. I will try to be better about updating, but just realize that this story will be updated occasionally instead of regularly. Please review. 

Kai: Done rambling.

-pouts- yes.


	6. Sound Advice

An update! Yay! It didn't take an entire month either. I think... it's close, but I didn't take an entire month yet. A big thanks to NKingy, Alexys, Elemental Gypsy, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, 00kamijin for reviewing the last chapter. Please review!

-------------

Michael was standing outside the hospital staring a pack of cigarettes. He had given up the habit years earlier for Lee, but the present situation was more than he could handle. Lee had been taken back to surgery when his heart rate dropped and no one was telling him anything. It didn't help that the nurses were keeping his son in the nursery and telling him to wait until Lee was out of surgery for them to let him hold Zhi again. Sighing he opened the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out to place in his mouth only to realize he didn't have a lighter. "I thought you gave those up. Ray's been harping on me about smoking using you as an example." Michael turned to find Bryan lighting a cigarette and leaning up against the wall.

"I did quit, but I need to calm down and I've only ever been to do that two ways. One is holding and talking to Lee and the other is smoking cigarettes. I don't know what to do and it's driving me insane. I really didn't expect you to be here." Michael held his hand out for Bryan's lighter, but the falcon slipped it back into his pocket.

"I doubt Lee would want you smoking. It's hard isn't it; not being sure if a loved one is going to live or die?" Michael's head snapped up from where he'd been staring at the floor. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not being sadistic for once. I know the feeling though. My entire team spent the entire third worlds tournament not sure if Ian was going to live. Luckily the doctors figured out what was wrong with him and save him. It was a long few months though."

"I never heard anything about that" Michael said softly.

"That's because we never told anybody. We preferred to suffer in silence rather than tell anyone outside our circle. We didn't trust people back then. We still don't, but we're getting better. Ray's helped a lot with my trust issues even if he doesn't think so."

Michael smiled at the falcon softly. "You're not the only one with trust issues you know. I think the majority of the BBA has trust issues. Lee once told me that there were two prerequisites to becoming a BBA blader. One is having a messed up childhood and/or parental issues and the second is having issues trusting people. It's actually pretty accurate from what I can tell. Lee's almost always right when it comes to the way people are. It's like he can see through to their soul just by looking someone in the eye. I never could lie to him no matter how hard I tried. I don't know what I'm going to do. What if I lose him?"

"Someone very smart once told me that you have to hope for the best, prepare for the worst and expect something in the middle. That way whatever happens you're prepared for it." Michael tilted his head to the side trying to figure out who would have told Bryan that. "Spencer."

"Huh?"

"That's who told me that. Spencer's probably one of the smartest people I know. If it helps any I highly doubt Lee is going to die. I expect him to come out of this because of how dedicated he is to you and your son. He wouldn't leave you alone to raise a child like that. If there's one thing I've learned about neko-jins since I've been dating Ray is that they're as stubborn as hell and refuse to give up. Don't forget that Ray should have been dead after my battle with him in Russia, but he refused to die because he needed to support his teammates. Lee's not that much different from Ray in that matter."

Michael nodded. "That does help. Thanks Bryan. I appreciate it."

Bryan tossed his finished cigarette onto the ground before walking over and resting a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Let's go back inside and see if there's any update on Lee." Michael nodded his agreement and followed the falcon inside.

When they arrived on the floor they spotted the others speaking with Dr. Chen. Michael ran over with Bryan following at a slower pace, but still moving quickly to hear what was going on. "How is he? Is he alright? Can I see him?" Michael demanded of the doctor as soon as he stopped in front of the group.

"He's fine; stable. He's in recovery and should regain consciousness soon. If you'd like I can show you to his room now. I'm sure he'd like to wake up with you by his side" Dr. Chen explained calmly in hopes of keeping the eagle calm.

"Thank you Dr. Chen. I'd like to see him now." Dr. Chen motioned for Michael to follow him as the others let out sighs of relief and collapsed back into the chairs holding each other as they realized how lucky they were that it wasn't their lovers in recovery. Michael walked into the room and approached the bed quietly. He leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his lion's forehead before moving to sit down beside him. He stopped halfway though when he spotted the crib just a few feet away. Michael straightened and walked over to the crib looking down at his sleeping son. This is why it was okay to go through all the grief. If his lover and his son survived it would all be worth it. Zhi opened his eyes and started to tear up. Michael reached down and lifted him carefully, gently cradling him against his chest. He bounced the small boy in his arms happy and scared all at the same time. He was terrified that he wouldn't be able to be a good father for the small infant in his arms. It wasn't like he had someone he could ever learn from.

"Michael?" The eagle turned around and smiled softly at his lover. "Is that our son?"

Michael walked over as he nodded. He sat down beside his lover and shifted their son into a one armed hold so that he could help Lee sit up. Once Lee was upright he handed over Zhi so that his 'mom' could see him for the first time. "I was so worried about you. I almost started smoking again."

Lee glared at him weekly. "You didn't though did you? You know I don't want you smoking. It's not good for your health and horrible for Zhi's."

"Don't worry Lee. I didn't smoke. Partly because I didn't have a lighter and partly because Bryan wouldn't lend me his. He's a good friend to have. He helped me more than any of the others did. It's kind of surprising actually. I didn't expect him to help. He was almost silent the entire time we were here, but when I really needed someone to knock some sense into me he did. He made me realize I was being stupid doubting that you would survive. What I needed to do was believe in you." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Lee's lips. "I love you so much Lee."

"I love you too Michael. More than you'll ever understand." Lee smiled softly at him obviously tired. Michael took Zhi back and placed him in his crib where he quickly fell asleep. "If we're lucky he'll sleep through the nights." Lee's smile died as he studied Michael's face. "What's wrong baby? Something's bothering you."

Michael sighed and joined Lee once again. "I don't know how to be a father Lee. I don't know what to do. My father walked out on me when I was three. I don't even remember him. My mother wasn't an amazing parent either. She was never around for me. What if I screw up with Zhi? What if he turns out like me?" Lee reached out and rested a hand on the side of Michael's face.

"That's not a bad thing Michael; if Zhi ends up like you. You're an amazing person and I'd be overjoyed if he could grow up into as strong of a man as his father. You won't screw up because unlike your father you won't abandon him and unlike your mother you'll be there for him. No one starts out knowing how to be a parent. Even people who are already parents don't know how to raise the next child because every child is different. We'll figure it out together and we'll have plenty of help from our friends along the way." Michael nodded and kissed Lee gently. The lion yawned and lied back down on the bed. "I'm tired. Will you lie down with me love?"

"Of course baby. I'll stay with you." Michael settled himself next to Lee wrapping his arms protectively around the lion's stomach being careful not to squeeze too tightly or risk hurting his lover. Lee smiled as he snuggled close and rested his head on Michael's shoulder. "I love you" Michael whispered to the already sound asleep lion. "I love you more than I'll ever be able to say."

------------

Well, how was it? I can never tell and I'm not in the best of moods after being told by my doctor that I have to go on medication for my jellyfish sting that was better but is now back with a vengence. -mutters darkly about evil jellyfish plotting to take over world- Can you tell I don't like jellyfish? Anyway, thanks to Alexys for pointing out that Bryan wasn't very involved in the last chapter. Hopefully I'll update this before a month goes by, but I make no promises. Please review.

Lee: Are you done rambling yet?

yes.

Michael: Are you sure?

yes. why?

Bryan: You've been rambling a lot lately.

-pouts- only because i'm stressed out by jellyfish, moving into my new dorm room and starting school.


	7. Time Flies

Apologizes profusely for failing to update since August.

This is completely a shameless attempt at forwarding the plot of this story after hitting multiple reinforced steel and concrete walls with it. It's short (less than 1000 words), but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please be kind enough to leave a review!

* * *

Time flew by for the new parents and their friends as they raised little Zhi. Bryan and Ray visited when they could as did many other members of the BBA, but Kai and Miguel rarely left. Lee and Michael were grateful for the help and according to Miguel it was having a desirable affect on Kai who originally didn't want children. Before anyone could really believe it they were getting ready to celebrate Zhi's first birthday and their home in southern California was insanely busy. Their house was generously given to them by Kai who decided that they shouldn't have to worry about house hunting on top of everything else. 

Lee collapsed into the rocking chair in the nursery after finally settling Zhi in for his nap. He really appreciated the fact that everyone wanted to celebrate his son's first birthday, but they weren't the ones exhausted from being a parent. Kai and Miguel were a huge help with the everyday things around the house. They did most of the errands, cooked, cleaned or more appropriately hired cleaners, and made sure that the bills got paid. It was a huge help, but that didn't mean Lee was getting any extra sleep. Zhi absolutely refused to sleep through the night. In fact he insisted on waking up at least three times every night and wouldn't go back to sleep for Michael. All that meant was that Lee wasn't getting a lot of consistent sleep. His eyes started to close as he let himself take a much needed nap while his son slept.

Michael walked into the nursery curious as to why his lion hadn't come back to spend time with their friends. They hadn't seen most of them in months so there was a lot of catching up to do. All his questions were answered when he spotted Lee sound asleep in the large, overstuffed rocking chair that had been a gift from Judy upon Zhi's birth. They both had spent many hours in that chair feeding Zhi, trying to get him to sleep or watching over him as he slept. Lee would regret falling asleep in the chair when he woke up with a knot in his neck so Michael decided to help him out. He gently lifted his lion out of the chair and carried him to their room through the adjoining door Kai and Miguel had had installed before they returned from China. Michael sat on the edge of the bed gently running his fingers through Lee's hair wondering for the millionth time how he had gotten so damn lucky. He leaned over and gently brushed their lips together before standing and slipping out of the room back into the nursery.

"You've done a great job." Michael turned around surprised to see Judy standing in the doorway smiling at him. "You're a great father and partner. Stop worrying so much."

Michael sighed softly as he left the room with Judy and started towards the kitchen. "I could do better" he finally replied as they reached their destination.

"Everyone can do better, Michael. Part of being a parent is always finding a way to do better. No one's perfect, but you do your best and hope that your child turns out right. When it comes to being a lover you just have to make your partner happy. If you can do that then you've succeeded where a lot of people fail. I have confidence in you."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Judy smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you for everything you've done for us as well. I don't think I ever did say how much we appreciate it."

"Michael, I have done nothing but give you a job you deserve and a few gifts for Zhi." Judy put the teapot on to boil and took down two mugs.

"You've done more than that. You've given both of us much needed advice on what to do with Zhi. You're the first person we turn to when we come across a new problem with him. You're really the only person in our lives who's raised a child so we've been relying on that advice more so than anything else. So, thank you." Michael had somehow managed to look his former coach and current boss in the eye through his entire mini-speech, but he looked away embarrassed as soon as he had finished.

"You're welcome, Michael. I'm glad you feel you can trust me." She handed Michael a mug of tea before leaving for the living room. "Get some rest. You look like you need it."

Michael nodded even though she wasn't watching and wandered back up to his bedroom. He really could use a nap and a nap with Lee was a good as it got. He slipped beneath the covers and wrapped his arms tightly around Lee's waist. The lion turned around and snuggled into his lover's chest. "I was hoping you'd come back" he said through a yawn.

"I didn't know you'd woken up. I would have stayed if I knew." Lee grinned lazily as he buried his face in Michael's chest only slightly surprised by Michael's statement. He had pretty much given up on convincing Michael that when the eagle left the lion's side it was just about impossible to stay asleep. Lee always woke up when Michael left him because of the loss of warmth. Michael placed a light kiss on Lee's head. "Get some sleep while Zhi's asleep and our guests are entertaining themselves. You need it."

"You sleep too" he murmured as his eyes grew heavy and his ability to stay awake left him.

* * *

Please review! 

Kai: You call that a chapter?

Yes... maybe... kind of... sort of...

Kai: In other words "no"

No, it's a chapter. It's just a short, horribly written chapter.

Kai: -rolls eyes-

-pouts-


End file.
